


Aikotoba

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HBD SCYTHE SORRY IT'S LATE I DID MY BEST, It's Dumb, SORRY IF I MESSED SOMETHING UP REAL BAD, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: The rooftop was special for Afterglow, but on that day, it was just for the two of them





	Aikotoba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scytherion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scytherion/gifts).



“Hey Moca, did you see Ran anywhere?”

 

“Hmm?” Moca looks up from her hidden bread stash, facing Tomoe with a nonchalant expression on her face. “Why?” 

 

“Well, she's not  _ here _ ,” Tomoe motions around them. The four of them--her, Moca, Himari, and Tsugumi--were all sitting in a circle in the schoolyard, ready to eat lunch together. However, they were all waiting for Ran. “Her class should've ended already, and she's usually the one who gets pissed off when we're late...anyway, that's not the point. Have you seen her or not?”

 

Moca pauses halfway through tearing off the plastic wrapping of one of her bread, putting her chin in her hand as she begins to think. “...yep, I did.” She nods. “I saw her yesterday when we were all practicing.”

 

Tomoe pinches the bridge of her nose; there was no getting used to Moca’s mischievous answers, no matter how much time she spent with her. Still, she wouldn’t have it any other way, because the five of them being the way they are is what makes them Afterglow.

 

The thought brings a smile to her face.

 

So rather than getting frustrated, she takes a deep breath and keeps a cool head. “Okay then, let me rephrase that. ‘Did you see her anywhere  _ today _ ?’”

 

Moca nods her head up and down slowly. “I saw her when we were all walking to school together.”

 

“...”

 

Tomoe sighed inwardly. Moca was really starting to get on her nerves, but when didn’t she? Her goal in life was to troll people and eat bread, and she was already doing the latter. 

 

“Moca, you know that’s not what I meant either.”

 

“Then what did you mean?”

 

“Did you see her  _ recently _ ?”

 

“Define ‘recently.’”

 

Tomoe raises her eyebrows. Moca mirrors the action and adds a shit-eating grin.

 

“Like…it didn't happen a long time ago.”

 

“Define ‘time.’”

 

That seemed to have stumped Tomoe, her mouth gaping open as she tries to think of an answer to that. Moca bursts out laughing at Tomoe’s face, which causes the drummer’s expression to go from confused to annoyed.

 

“Moca, that wasn’t funny.” Himari jumps into the conversation, immediately coming to Tomoe’s defense.

 

“It totally was,” Moca says, giving Tomoe a thumbs up. “Thanks for playing along, Tomo-chin.”

 

“Everyone....” Noticing the rising tension between her friends, Tsugumi quickly intervenes. “Shouldn’t we get back on topic? We still don’t know where Ran is.”

 

“Don’t worry, Tsugu. I’ll find her.” Moca devours the remaining piece of bread, wiping her hands on her skirt as she walks off to the school building. “You three guard our spot. Himari, keep your girlfriend on a leash.”

 

“Wha- Hey, Moca!”

 

Moca laughs as she hears Himari and Tomoe’s indignant voices, imagining Tsugumi trying to calm the two down. It’s almost unbelievable how they seem so offended about being teased with each other when the two have clear chemistry between them.

 

Although, she supposes she’s not much different with Ran.

 

Discarding that line of thought, she picks up her pace, eager to find Ran so they all can start eating.

 

* * *

 

“Raaaan~”

 

Moca pokes her head into Ran’s classroom, scanning the room for any sign of her childhood friend. However, no signs of her—other than her bag left unattended in the chair at the far back—could be found.

 

“Oh, it’s Moca.”

 

Moca turns her head, seeing one of Ran’s classmates coming up to her. All of them know her on a first-name basis by now, thanks to her stopping by almost every day while waiting for Ran. She gives the girl a lazy wave. “Ria-chaaaan.” Moca greets her, in a way that could be described as both cheerful and lazy at the same time. “Didja see Ran anywhere?”

 

“No, sorry.” Ria shakes her head, giving Moca an apologetic look. “She’s been gone since first period. We haven’t seen her anywhere. She didn’t go to the nurse’s office, either, I checked.”

 

Moca’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. Was Ran skipping class again?

 

That...couldn’t be good. The last time that happened, Ran was fighting with her dad and Afterglow was nearly put on hiatus. She thought Ran would be more open about her problems since then, but was there something else going on that was troubling her?

 

As those thoughts ran through her mind at a mile a minute (“Hehe, ‘Ran.’” She giggled inwardly at the pun), Moca does nothing but give the girl a nod for her explanation.

 

“Okay then. Seeya tomorrow, Ria-chan.”

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Moca. Sorry I couldn’t be much help.”

 

“Nah, you were helpful,” Moca says, turning around and heading towards the one place where Ran was likely to be at.

 

With no one to tease, Moca could only distract herself by thinking, and her mind went straight to the days before today. How Ran seemed colder than usual and even actively avoided her. Maybe Ran hates her now? The thought wounds her deeply, but it does make a bit of sense. It would explain why she didn't go to them about her problem. 

 

She hopes that's not the case, however. 

 

Walking up the stairs, she notices the door to the rooftop that's slightly ajar. Pushing it open slowly, her eyes notice a figure near the roof edge with her back facing her. It wasn’t hard to tell, with her short black hair, the way she stands with her right foot completely parallel with her left one, and the occasional flashes of red when her hair blows in the breeze.

 

Ran.

 

Moca slowly walks out onto the rooftop, looking around to see if anyone else was there. As expected, it was just the two of them. No one else ever bothers to go here. Why would they? It was too windy most of the time, and it was way too hot during summer. They couldn’t see what made it special.

 

She begins to sneak up on Ran. The vocalist is standing near the edge of the rooftop, as if watching over the students of Haneoka having fun like a guardian. Her body’s hunched over slightly as she puts some of her weight against the steel railing.

 

As Moca gets closer, she notices the wires connecting an earbud in each of her ears. She doesn’t even notice when Moca is standing right behind her. But as she peers over Ran’s shoulder, she sees something else with her.

 

A notebook.

 

To be specific, Ran’s notebook.

 

To be even  _ more _ specific, the notebook Ran uses to write lyrics for their songs.

 

Although Moca would usually be amazed at Ran’s dedication to the band, she doesn’t think it’s right for her to skip lunch for it. She would’ve chastised Ran for prioritizing it over her own health, if not for the words she was writing down with her elegant penmanship.

 

_ ‘My feelings in full bloom, kept in a garden for me and you’ _

 

_ ‘Feelings that strangle me, the more I hold them back’  _

 

_ ‘So would you give me an opportunity? To tell them’ _

 

_ ‘With a bouquet of flowers, and a single red rose’ _

 

_ ‘Please tell me your answer, before the bouquet withers’ _

 

Moca's jaw drops as she comes to the realization that Ran was writing a love poem. On one hand, she's glad that Ran didn't hate her. 

 

But in the other hand, she felt a slight twinge of sadness that Ran was already interested in someone. She thought she still had a chance, but even if she didn't, she was going to support Ran as best she can. That's the least she can do as her best friend. 

 

Still, as she looks back at the words in Ran's notebook, she thinks about how much it fits her image. Like a cool, quiet protagonist from one of those shoujo mangas Himari and Tsugumi like to gush about.

 

That imagery is shattered when Ran furiously crosses off the entire page, surprising even Moca with how angry she seemed. As she turns the notebook to a new page, Moca can hear her saying something underneath her breath. “...stupid Moca.” She mutters. “Stupid Moca, stupid Moca, stupid Moca.” Ran repeats the phrase over and over again like a mantra as she begins to write in the new page.

 

“Hey, what did I do?” Moca can’t help but say. She didn’t remember doing something dumb in front of Ran since last week, and there’s no way Ran was still hung up on that.

 

Ran jolts upon hearing the voice, turning around to come face to face with Moca’s eyes staring right at her. “M-Moca.” Ran stutters, leaning back against the railing to create as much distance between them as possible. “How much did you see?”

 

“Oh, you know. A lot.” Moca grins at the sight of Ran narrowing her eyes at her, holding the notebook as far away from the bread-loving girl as possible. “It was a pretty bad poem, though, even before you ruined it.”

 

Ran scoffs. “Like you can make a better one.” She replies back. “Why are you here?”

 

“I was hungry,” Moca says deadpan. Ran raises her eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what Moca meant. “You promised to eat lunch with us.”

 

“Oh.” Ran looks out at the schoolyard, as if trying to find where their friends might be sitting at, waiting for her. “Right.”

 

“Mhm. Buuuuut, I’m not hungry anymore.” Moca puts her hands on the railing, blocking Ran from escaping. “Why were you writing a love poem?”

 

Ran blushes, her face turning a shade of red matching the dyed part of her hair. “I-it wasn’t a love poem.”

 

“Suuuure.” Moca smirks as she looks at the notebook. Noticing Moca’s eyes on them, Ran holds it out even further over the edge. “Who’s it for?”

 

Ran stares at her, her expression a mix of abject confusion and surprise at the question. Then, she replies with, “That’s not important.”

 

“Nuh uh, yes it is.” Moca moves one step closer to Ran, until she can see the cold sweat beginning to form on the girl’s forehead. “Who is it? You gotta tell me.”

 

“No!”

 

“Is it Tomoe?” Moca prods, not surprised when Ran shakes her head. “Himari?” Another shake. “Yeah, Tomoe would probably kill you...Tsugu?” Just like before, Ran denies the accusation. “In that case...could it be? That the poem is for your favorite, dearest Moca-chan?”

 

“W-what are you saying?” Ran asks, becoming even more flustered at Moca’s teasing. “What would make you assume that?”

 

“You’re not denying it, though…” Ran begins sweating even more profusely under Moca’s gaze. It was odd to see Ran like that; shy and embarrassed instead of calm and collected, but it was something Moca considered her favorite part of Ran. “If it really wasn’t for me, then you would’ve said so, right?”

 

And Moca thought that would be the end of it. Ran would state that it wasn’t for her, then they could all have lunch together and forget this all happened.

 

Ten seconds pass with the two staring at each other, and Ran saying nothing.

 

“Ran, I think my heart just skipped a beat.” She jokes. Ran continues to say nothing, and Moca can feel her own nervousness building as the silence between them continues to permeate. “Ran?”

 

Ran looks out at the horizon, keeping her eyes away from Moca as she lowers her voice until it’s nearly inaudible. “...yeah.”

 

“Ran, what was that?”

 

Ran takes a deep breath, still refusing to meet Moca’s eyes. “...it’s for you.”

 

Moca freezes in place, her jaw going slack as she stares at Ran’s increasingly reddening face. “Oh. Thanks.”

 

“I just admitted that, and the best you can do is say that?” Ran asks, a tiny smile beginning to form on her lips as she steals a glance at Moca’s face.

 

Moca shrugs, because as much as she loves teasing Ran about her inability to put her feelings into words, she’s basically the same. “...I like you too.” Moca’s not one to get embarrassed, which makes payback all the more satisfying for Ran as she watches the pretty blush spreading across Moca’s cheeks.

 

“So...what do we do now?”

 

“Can we kiss?” Moca asks, turning the tables one more time as Ran reels back from the question. “What? Are you saying you don’t wanna kiss me?”

 

“You probably just taste like bread.” Ran points out, drawing out a grin from Moca.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Moca leans in, and Ran meets her halfway, their lips connecting in an awkward kiss. Their position didn’t make it any better as the steel railings dig painfully into Ran’s back, but for the two, it was perfect.

 

The two finally separate after a few seconds, their cheeks flushed from lack of oxygen and embarrassment. The two smiled softly at each other, but just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, a sudden gust of wind picks up. But rather than in animes where the wind would blow up their skirts, something else was blown away.

 

Against the strong wind, Ran’s weak grasp fails to hold on to the notebook, and they can only watch helplessly as it falls off the roof.

 

Moca and Ran look at each other, and without warning, they burst out into a fit of giggles. Of course nothing could go perfectly when it came to them, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

Omake:

 

Ran walks towards the second-year classrooms, her eyes locked onto her target; a student with long, gray hair standing in front of one of the classes, and a brunette standing next to her.

 

“Mitake-san,” Yukina says, her tone completely smug as she shows Ran a familiar notebook. “Congratulations on your new relationship. Next time, be careful with that. You’re lucky that Lisa was kind enough to tell you that the book was in our possession.”

 

Moca growls, taking her notebook from Yukina. “Shut up, Minato.”

 

Away from their line of vision, Lisa gives Moca a thumbs up, which Moca gladly returns.

**Author's Note:**

> HBD SCYTHE SORRY THIS IS LIKE 3 DAYS LATE BUT I DID MY RUBESTY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
